Hugs Are Good For The Soul
by Pricat
Summary: Sam has been very grumpy, very angry lately and the others can't figure out why until a visit from Jean-Pierre sheds some light and helps Sam open up and let it go


**A/N**

**I wrote this a while ago after imagining Sam being angry and Jean helping him out and my muses screamed to write this but I added more to it after reading a chapter of the story Run Beaker Run where Sam helped him out.**

**In this drabble, Sam is angry but a visit from Jean calms him and helps the others understand that Sam just needs friends who care about him.**

**I'm just showing the softer side that he has, but he hides it plus there are a lack of stories on here for him and I'm changing that, expect a lot more lol**

* * *

"Heads up, the Grumpy Eagle's pretty mad!" Andy said.

"Yeah!" Randy said as they were wearing paintball gear.

"Amdy, Randy!

You little brats were in my art stuff!

Without my permission!" they heard Sam yell.

Kermit gulped as he knew when Sam was this mad, nothing they could do would calm him down but knew one thing that worked, Jean.

He saw Constantine phoning Jean since they knew the French cop was Sam's best friend meaning he could calm him down.

"He said he'd be there.

At least Sam's in the break room drinking ice tea.

Andy and Randy really irked hin this time, you know how much he loves art and finger claw painting." he told them.

"Is Sam okay, but how angry did Andy and Randy make him this time?" Jean asked.

"Wow how did you know it was them?" Constantine asked.

"He talks about them in anger management and art calms him down especially his art Walls." Jean said.

"Andy and Randy kinda took most of his paint supplies to make paintballs without asking and that got him mad." Constantine said.

Jean knew that his friend was steamed and knew one thing that calmed him down, a hug remembering the first time Sam had hugged him.

He went into the break room seeing his grumpy eagle drinking ice tea but breaking the paper cups understanding sitting on the floor beside him.

"Hey Jean you heard what happened huh?" he said.

"Yes but glad you didn't lash out as this is what we learnt in class.

I think I know what will make you happy." he said.

He then was wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug as he was feeling better making Jean relieved knowing that his friend was feeling calm as Constantine was stunned seeing Sam so calm but were understanding that Jean calmed him down, and seeing him grab his messenger bag as he was going home.

Jean knew that when he was like this, it was better for him to be home and calm down knowing he'd check on him later but was deciding to teach the others a way to calm Sam when he was irked in case he wasn't there to help,

* * *

Sam was in his room dipping finger claws into paint as he was painting on an art wall, the one place in his room he could paint without messing up the room remembering that in class, the therapist had taught them to use what made them happy remembering a good strong memory, the first time he'd hugged Jean.

He was painting intensely unaware that Jean was here but he was stunned seeing what was on the art wall knowing the hug strategy worked but knew Andy and Randy irked him but stunned he wasn't going back there for a whi,e.

"Yeah as I don't want to blow my top every time I go.

Besides the others think I'm just grumpy." Sam said.

"That's not true as they care about you, as they're your friends.

But at least you're taking baby steps, to try." he said.

He was recording him painting and saw how calm he was and wondered if he could get him calm there like he was.

He just left him be and were going but saw him hug him.

"Thanks Sammy.

I guess hugs are good." he said.

Sam nodded as he was feeling better.

He was finger claw painting but feeling better about his anger but cleaning up and washing his finger claws knowing that not going back there was a good thing for him and were seeing Jean return.

He saw the eagle male asleep which was cute but left him be stroking his head as he had talked to Kermit about things.

He knew that Sam was trying to take baby steps in being social like helping hide Beaker by dressing him up in a gentleman suit and knew he needed time.

Later that afternoon, after he woke up, Sam saw Jean making tea but had made peanut butter stickies which was one of his favourite treats.

"How're you feeling, as I was worried about you?

Andy and Randy seem to make you mad a lot." he told him.

"Yes they always irk me." he told him drinking tea.

Jean saw his finger claws shake holding the cup as tears welled in his eyes knowing that he was lonely among Kermit and the others.

"Sammy don't cry, I hate you sad.

Did you talk to Ms Menzel about how you feel?" he said.

"A little." Sam admitted.

" Oh if you don't tell us how you feel, how are we supposed to help make it better?" Jean said.

"Everybody thinks I'm grumpy and annoying so I just stay away but at least you care." he told him.

"Yes I do." Jean said hugging him.

He was then seeing him let it out stroking his blue feathered back, until he saw him calm down.

"Better?" Jean asked.

"Yes... Thank you." Sam said.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kermit asked.

"Sam was sad but I was helping him feel better, but keep an eye on him okay?" Jean said.

"Sure we are friends." the amphibian said.

Sam was stunned by that seeing Beaker hug him.

"I'm okay now my good man, just loneliness hit as always but it's okay now." he said.

Jean was relieved by this as he had to go but would talk to Sam later.

Sam nodded hugging Jean tight as he understood stroking his blue head feathers gently, knowing the eagle knew his scent, coffee

"I gotta go but I'll be back soon." Jean said as he let go.

Sam nodded as he saw him go.

" Are you gonna be okay?" Kermit asked.

"Yes." Sam replied softly.


End file.
